


Pleasant Exception

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mayhaps shownu is as well, One Night Stands, Strangers, Wonho is painfully attracted to shownu, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Shownu has a dumb smile and Wonho wishes it won't be the last time he would be seeing it.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Pleasant Exception

Wonho breathed, shallowly. Splaying on the bed, completely spent and naked. His chest moved as small exhales escaped his parted lips. Exhaustion hooded eyes stayed closed. He heard half a chuckle and half a cough to his left on the bed. And his lips curved up at the sound. 

He laughed, meek and sweet. Opened his eyes and turned on his pink cheek over the messy sheets. In front of his favourite wall he saw the face of the man he had met hours ago amidst drunken bodies. This godly face he was lucky to witness as some new song had reverberated through the club.

When Wonho had locked his eyes with the older’s raring ones, a playful grin had adorned his lips contrary to how nonchalantly he was smiling now. 

Shownu had been awkward at small talks but he was easy to talk to later on. They had exchanged their intentions of getting some casual sex effortlessly through peering eyes and lingering touches until Wonho was tugging the older’s hand out the club.

Shownu smiled faintly sleeping on his stomach, he hugged the pillow he was laying his head on tighter in his hands. The muscles on his sturdy back visibly moved in a sublime pattern. The edges of his bones sat firm on his broad back appealingly. His sun kissed skin glowed under the dim yellow lamplight. Albeit his smile is so childlike and adorable, his form, relaxed on the bed, lying there looked like some dirty, fancy magazine. 

“I'm sorry i knocked your little plant over there.” Shownu said in a small voice, straining his neck in the direction of the front door.

Yes, he had knocked the plant in the haze and tangle of the limbs by the door as Wonho had manuered their bodies towards his bedroom, kissing the older deeper and hastily then, without even sparing a glance at the knocked over plant. 

Shownu frowned a little at not knowing the name of the plant he was looking at in his apology. 

“It’s alright.” Wonho said after inspecting the plant from afar, knowing it will be fine after a small fix. “It's a peace lily.” he provided, turning on his side looking back at Shownu. The sheets covering the lower half of their body shifted over him. Shownu quirked his brows at the knocked over pot plant on the floor and let out a breezy and tad brooding, “Ahh” 

Wonho just found the reaction amusing not knowing if Shownu found the plant interesting or was it just another thing he was going to forget in some moments. But the expressions that were morphing on his face, Wonho found them adorable nevertheless.

“Do you have interest in plants?” Shownu inquired. 

“Not really.” Wonho spoke, a small pout forming on his lips as he mused. “I guess one of my clients had gifted it to me.” 

Shownu’s brown eyes flitted back to Wonho’s face, and he looked straight into them. 

The small smile plastered on Shownu’s face reached his droopy eyes which were glinting slightly. Wonho held his breath as he felt his face heating up. And he deemed it necessary to talk further, to distract this small inner nervousness over the minuscule feature details he was jotting down in his head of the older. “Uhm i make songs for people so i receive such gifts sometimes.” He blurted out. 

“Ohh that's interesting.” Shownu grunted as he shifted in his position, his back now planted on the sheets. He stretched out his hand and gestured to the wall that was in the direction of Wonho’s view now. Wonho looked at the veins on the man's neck as he looked the other way. His goddam collarbone made him gulp.

“This really explains a lot you know.” Shownu who was looking at the wall trailing the sentence looked back at Wonho, his expression twitched into a slightly cheeky one when he took in Wonho's face. Or did Wonho just imagine it? 

That wall really does explain a lot of Wonho. It's painted in vibrant yellowish orange color and there are black triangles drawn horizontally at the bottom. First guitar Wonho ever bought, hugged to the wall right in the middle. Even though Wonho didn't use it anymore, he remembers the time he broke that guitar while learning how to play. The guitar held so many memories. A faint smile resided on his lips without his knowing. All the pictures and memories from high school to his early youth adhering on the wall on the left. And some of the rock cds and his fashion antics occupy the right side of the guitar on the shelves. Wonho is really impressed by his little wall of joy. 

And then his eyes drop down to the back of Shownu’s head. He watches the older observing the wall intently and for the first time he doesn't feel awkward that somebody else, who is a stranger is paying close attention to his rather intimate belongings. Maybe it's the older's relaxed demeanor or the fact that Wonho has learned from the little time he got to spend with the older that he isn't the judgy type. Well by little time its just them meeting in that club and coming to Wonho’s place with stumbling feet until they were throwing each other’s clothes away and fucking into his bed. 

“Ahh is that your thigh tattoo.” Shownu stopped Wonho’s chain of thoughts. Shownu didn't even have to point, Wonho promptly looked at where the picture of his thigh tattoo is stuck to the wall. 

“Yes. It is. First tattoo.” There are multiple tattoos on his body now. "It's stupid but i have come to like it."

After a few moments Shownu speaks, “All of them are pretty, in my opinion.” he compliments casually, still darting his eyes on the wall. 

Wonho mutters a little thank you. He likes the way Shownu says exactly what he means. Spits out things in his mind uninhibited. 

Shownu scans the wall for a minute more unaware of the blush that's deepened on Wonho's face thanks to the compliment. Mindlessly Wonho thumbs at the tattoo on his waist to pacify himself. 

Shownu heaves and turns. Wonho was looking right at him, a bit preoccupied. So he got startled by the older looking at him again. His eyes widened just a bit. 

Shownu offered a chuckle at the comical reaction. A sly smile curls his lips and he inches closer. "Do you bring all your hook ups here to see all this, get to know you?" 

Wonho collects himself and looks past Shownu, "No. And even if they enter my bedroom they dont notice as much. Leave after having sex." 

Shownu appeared pensive. "Do you want me to leave?" he asks genuinely. Wondering if Wonho is feeling uncomfortable by his prodding. 

"No." Wonho replies quickly, his eyes softening, "Um, i mean, you can sleep here for tonight." Wonho's eyes naturally follow down and check Shownu out again. He can't seem to keep his eyes off of him even though trying so hard to school them otherwise.

In this close proximity, Wonho feels Shownu's warmth, notices how he is breathing too close to him. Wonho's blush has made its way down to his neck. His fickle heart is jumping in his chest because this man is undeniably and absolutely attractive. 

"Like what you see?" Shownu says in a hushed voice, observing his face. "I might just go at it again." providing a smug look. 

Wonho's breath catches in his throat at the implications of the words. He didn't allow himself to feel this eager. Damn he felt like a teenager with a crush.

But then Shownu flopped on Wonho's stretched arm instead. Closing his eyes he rasped, "But it's better for me to catch some sleep. Got bunch of appointments tomorrow." 

Wonho could breathe again now that having sex again with this phenomenal man was out of question. He pushed the risen disappointment aside and asked, "What for?" 

Shownu opened his eyes. "I'm a physiatrist."

Wonho gasped, "Wow, i didn't peg you for a doctor." he said.

Shownu just laughed, "Most people don't." 

His breath fanned over Wonho's chest. All this feels too intimate but okay at the same time with this man, who is supposed to be here for just one night. Wonho hadn't spoken to anyone this easily, and definitely not about what they work to his other one night stands before. 

Shownu whispers, "Is there any song you hum alot recently?" 

"What?" 

"You know, the one song that's always on your mind?" 

"Yeah. It's a song I'm working on." 

"Could you hum the melody?" Shownu asks unreservedly.

"You mean you want me to sing you lullaby so you could sleep?" Wonho chuckles. 

Shownu snorts, "Maybe." 

There's rustling, Wonho opens his eyes because of the noise, feeling groggy. A blurry figure is wandering around his house. He plops up on his elbows on bed as memories of last night come back to him. He rubs his eyes, the clock reads six fucking am. 

Shownu has dressed himself completely, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. He notices Wonho and halts in his hurried movements, offers a smile instantly. "Morning, I'm sorry i have to rush, got work." he bends down beside the bed and picks up the belt from the floor, "Didn't want to wake you up so early." he grunts as he stands. 

"Didn't want to wake me or you were planning to flee." Wonho jokes, still not completely awake.

Shownu only lets a crinkling smile form on his face, fastening his belt. He bends over the bed and plants a kiss on his cheek, "Last night was fun." he says. "And I'm not fleeing. I dont ghost people if they want to speak afterwards."

Wonho reckons the kiss was unnecessary. He gets up and pulls trousers on his waist. "Says every ghoster ever." he has been there and done that. 

He follows Shownu to the door. Shownu steadies the plant back on its base by the door before he opens it. He sighs, turning back, "Bye bye then?" 

Wonho isn't mad at Shownu for acting the way he is— sweet. Infact he believes the dude for what he claiming he is like. Shownu is nice. And Wonho just thinks how much he doesn't want him to leave. 

"Goodbye." Wonho replies by the door. He didn't mean to sound so hesitant, he slaps himself in his head for it.

Shownu peers at him, a different look that Wonho tries hard to ignore. He doesn't want to be the one who breaks the rule like an idiot and fall for a guy he might never see again. Shownu offers a smile and this could be the last Wonho gets to see. 

Wonho's heart is pounding. With a last curt look, Shownu simply nods and walks away. His back disappears as he descends down the stairs. Faint sadness washes over Wonho. It didn't have to be just a one night thing. Was it necessary to keep it strictly casual. What if, what if he wants to reach him. He doesn't even have a number to call on. What if the coincident second meets do not work in the real world. 

Wonho groans, his head is hurting. He suppresses his emotions to close the door and maybe go and have a small emotional episode on his bed in the early morning over the perfect, perhaps also a cute man he could not date. 

But there's a sound of footsteps approaching from the stairs. Wonho's eyes bulge open in hopeful anticipation for it to be Shownu.

He leans out the door and looks towards the stairs and indeed it's the man he thought he would see last time a minute ago. 

Shownu comes to stand in front of him, out of breath, "You know," he says hurriedly, "It shouldn't have to be the last time i see you." he tacks on thinking, "I mean, if you want it not to be?" he raises his brows.

"Yes." Wonho utters.

"Huh?" Shownu looks at him puzzled but relieved. He looks at Wonho as if he would want a much more elaborate affirmation than a simple yes.

"Yes Shownu! i want to see you again." Wonho voices speedily. 

Shownu smiles, pulling his phone out from his pocket and offering Wonho to type in his number. Its a dumb smile but thank god, it won't be the last time he would be seeing it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Things you would expect from a soft showho stan ig. They are so cute together and i miss them!! so i had to get back to this draft and let my uwus spill


End file.
